


Poppin' Tags

by artem_ace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Crack, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/pseuds/artem_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Grace is a tired cashier at a thrift shop. Percy is an overconfident fucker with a love for Macklemore and hot blonds. Annabeth Chase is a terrible best friend. (it;s a fucking fic inspired by “Thrift Shop” i’m so fucking done blame Sam ( im-horrible-at-usernames on tumblr ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppin' Tags

Honestly, Jason didn’t hate his job. Working at the thrift shop payed well, and it wasn’t hard compared to other jobs kids his age had. Sure he got the few grouchy old men and suburban mom once in a while, but most of the time, work wasn’t that bad.

Until  _it_ happened. “It” being the release of the most awful, horrifying, dreadful song that Jason ever had the pleasure of being exposed to. Dozens of “straight white boys” flocked to the store, each equipped with their own rendition of Macklemore’s monstrous creation.

If Jason had to hear the assertion that for real it’s his grandfather’s coat (he could ask him), Jason thought he might scream.

It’s Tuesday afternoon, and the shop is relatively void of any life forms, aside from Jason and whatever spooky spirits haunted the few antique items they sold. He’s folding a stack of T-shirts when the chime of a bell signifies the entrance of a customer, followed by the familiar sound of Macklemore’s ingenious lyrics of “ _what what what what_.”

Jason has to hand it to whoever just came in. At least they had the decency to play the actual song. Most kids who came in here attempted to recreate the song with their voice alone (and let’s be honest, anybody who decides to sing “Thrift Shop” when visiting an actual thrift shop, rarely has the best voice).

By the time the “ _Bada, badada, badada_ ”s begin, Jason has gathered enough strength to greet the customer. He looks up to find two teenagers. The girl has curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, which she is currently using to glower at the dark haired boy next to her.  

He’s the culprit of this unforgivable crime. The song is blaring from his iPhone, and he hums along, bobbing his head to the beat. The hook starts and the boy immediately joins in, following the lyrics perfectly. He has the body of a swimmer, and his green eyes twinkle at Jason as he sings.

When Macklemore starts spitting the first verse, the boy raps along, much to the embarrassment of his blonde counterpart. Jason sighs because  _yes we get it, “thrift store” haha very funny, no need for the whole song._

Reaching the bridge, the boy easily finds a large coat and slips it on smoothly, his movements following the rhythm of the song.

_I wear your grandad clothes_

He winks at Jason. The blond just rolls his eyes, willing for this nightmare to end.

_I look incredible_

The green eyed beauty attempts to grind on his (girl?)friend but she scoffs and pushes him away. If he notices the rejection, he doesn’t show it, as he climbs onto a nearby table to continue his performance.

Normally Jason wouldn’t tolerate this behavior, but with the manager out, and the pair being the only customers in the store, he’s content to let the teenager do what he wants for now. The song ends and Jason finds himself applauding because as much as he despises the song, the cute boy did a rather phenomenal job.

The girl with the golden blonde ringlets must not agree because she crosses her arms and intensifies her calculating stare. Jason’s not positive she’s blinked even once throughout this entire affair.

“You done, Jackson?” She asks the boy on the table. He grins widely and hops down.

“Aw, c’mon Chase, lighten up. I did a pretty damn good job if I say so myself.” He claps a hand on her shoulder that she shrugs off. She mutters something to herself that Jason doesn’t quite catch and makes her way to a different section of the store with determination.

The boy, Jackson, looks a little lost, so Jason calls out to him. “You need any help, sir?”

At his question, the boys smile brightens even further (if possible) and he saunters over to where Jason is still folding shirts.

“Nah, man, we’re looking for some stuff for a project, but I think she has it under control.” He leans against the counter confidently.

“You know,” Jason chuckles, “if you’re trying to get into her pants, I’m not sure Macklemore is the way to go.” He probably shouldn’t be acting this casually around a customer, but most customers don’t signify their entrance with a performance for an audience of one.

The green eyed boy looks bewildered. “Me? In _Chase’s_  pants?? Oh  _god_  no, that would be terrifying. She’s much too bitter for my taste.” Jason doubts she’d be too pleased with this description, but he lets the boy continue.

“Besides, I don’t exactly swing that way if you know what I mean.” He moves a bit closer to Jason, as if to tell him a secret. “I do, however, have  _quite_  the thing for blond’s,” he says lowly, lightly touching the hair falling in Jason’s face.

Jason feels heat rush up to his cheeks. The blush is creeping outward to his ears and down his neck. The boy backs away slightly, sporting a playful smile.

“Percy, by the way,” he says. 

“J-Jason,” Jason struggles to get out.

 Percy laughs and flicks the cap on Jason’s head with his forefinger. “Annabeth probably needs me. See you around,  _Jason_.”

—————

Almost an hour later, Percy and his gorgeous companion return, both holding massive piles of fabric. Jason’s counter is soon covered in various clothing items, some on the verge of spilling over the edge of the counter.

“Okay, I think that should be efficient,” Annabeth comments, grabbing her wallet from her back pocket.

“That’s a bit of an understatement,” Percy jokes, as he reaches forward to steady a few items that had been threatening to take the plunge. Jason begins the daunting task of ringing up the insanely large amount of clothing. There doesn’t seem to be a pattern to what they’ve chosen. The sizes range from newborn clothes to T-shirts the size of tents. The fabric of the clothing is as equally diverse.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is all of this for?” Jason says, trying at conversation.

“Art project,” Annabeth replies while looking for the card embedded in her wallet.

“It’s gonna be epic,” Percy assures him. He attempts to hop up onto the counter, but fails due to the content already occupying the space.   
  


Annabeth finds the card and smiles at Jason apologetically. “Our friend Rachel, is at home working on it. She’s kind of in charge of the whole thing and told us to get more supplies, so here we are.”

Percy smirks and puts his arm around Annabeth. “The real reason we’re here is because Rachel knows we need our alone time. Chase is just too embarrassed to tell you. Isn’t that right, Annie?”

Annabeth scoffs. “You wish, Seaweed Brain.” She ducks under Percy’s arm to hand Jason the card to pay for their items.

“I have no idea why Mrs. Domulo keeps pairing us up for projects, I obviously can’t stand you,” she continues offhandedly.

“Annabeth, you’ve been over to my house so often, my mother knows you’re favorite and second favorite gatorade flavor is. Obviously you can stand me to some degree.”

Annabeth, always the more mature one of the pair, sticks out her tongue at the green-eyed boy. She’s rummaging through items to make sure they have everything when she notices a blue and green tartan shirt that was definitely not on the list.

“Percy, did you pull this?” she asks, pulling out the collared shirt.

“Oh, yeah!” Percy exclaims. “That’s for me actually.” He grabs the shirt from her and begins pulling it on over his T-shirt. “I look totally irresistible in plaid. And these colors really bring out my eyes. Isn’t that right, Jason?” He poses with one hand behind his head and bites his lip slightly.

As silly and obnoxious Jason finds this he doesn’t say anything because god, it really does bring out his eyes. Percy winks jokingly and Jason decides that he isn’t letting this boy leave until he gets his number.

“ _Jason_ ,” Annabeth murmurs to herself, as if the name sounded vaguely familiar, although she couldn’t quite place it. Percy is still attempting to woo Jason with his admittedly acceptable modeling skills when Annabeth suddenly realizes where she’s heard the name before.

“Jason Grace?!” she asks the blond excitedly. Said boy nods, giving her a strange look.

“Oh my gods, our friend Nico has told Percy  _all_ about you!”

At the mention of Nico’s name, Jason grins widely. “Really? He’s my best friend and next door neighbor. He’s talked about me?”

Annabeth opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by Percy’s warning: “Annabeth…” When she continues, Percy attempts to cover her mouth, but removes his hand in disgust when she licks it.

“Percy’s totally in love with you. Or the idea of you, anyway.” Percy’s mouth hangs open in mortified shock. “‘Oh, Nico  _please_  tell me more about him. Does he like the beach? What’s his favorite color? What did he have for lunch today??’” Annabeth mocks, expertly avoiding Percy’s reaches for her.

“He spent the entire car ride here, memorizing the lyrics to ‘Thrift Shop’ to impress you. I wondered what the hell he was doing,” Annabeth laughs.

The dark-haired boy resigns himself to hiding in Annabeth’s hair to conceal the blush covering his face. “I hate you,” he mumbles into her blonde curls. Annabeth moves away from him.

“Get out of there,” she laughs, untangling her best friend from her hair. “Go talk to him,” she urges.

Percy approaches a blushing Jason who’s been observing this exchange from behind the check-out counter.

“…hi.”

Jason has a hint of a blush on his cheeks, but it’s nothing compared to the dark shade of red on Percy’s face. “You like me?” he asks with a sly grin.

Percy’s blush deepens. “I… yeah.” Jason leans on the counter, resting his head on his elbows.

“You gonna ask me out?”

Percy nods. Jason raises an eyebrow, waiting. The other boy clears his throat. Jason smiles inwardly at Percy’s newfound shyness.

“So, uh, would you be interested in, um, maybe going out with me? Like on a date or something?” Percy is stammering now, desperately wishing to retreat into the safety of Annabeth’s hair. Jason reaches his hand across to finger Percy’s collar.

“Maybe…” he says, pulling at the shirt. Percy gulps.

“Saturday. I have a meet at 11. Washington High School. If I win, we go out to lunch.”

“Deal.”

Percy nods once, then turns on his heel and walks out the door. Annabeth is hiding a smile behind her hand.

“You know he’s never lost a meet, right? Literally never,” she warns him.

Jason considers this. “I think I’ll manage,” he states. Annabeth shrugs and follows Percy’s path out the door, gigantic bag of clothes in tow.

 _Saturday_ , Jason thinks to himself. If this all goes well, he’ll have to thank Nico later. For the time being, however, he had T-shirts to fold.

**Author's Note:**

> listen idek just fuck me up. review and shit. if you wanna visit my tumblr my main blog is artem-ace and my pjo blog is demi-will-solace


End file.
